The Secret Trio
by The secret trio
Summary: The secrets these three nations have been keeping secret for centuries are starting to unravel and their friends and family are becoming suspicious of them, but will they find out the secret?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a normal world conference England,America and France were fighting like normal. Italy was annoying Germany asking for pasta. Romano was swearing at Spain while trying to push Spain off of him. Russia was just watching it all happen with his child-like smile on his face unaware of the fact that his younger sister Belarus was slowly creeping up on him saying under her breath marry me . The Baltic's were shaking in a corner trying to keep out of Russia eyesight. Poland was sticking up for Lithuania while wearing a skirt and a girl's shirt, China was trying to sell his cheap merchandise, Japan was just saying yes to everything anyone said while Switzerland was telling Japan to say his own opinion on things while threatening with hitting people over their head with his noble peace prize (how he got one I'll never know), the Nordics looked like the most calm part of the room but secretly it was one of the worst, Denmark who was shouting for beer and freedom because it was unawesome to "keep him locked in this place" was really annoying both Norway and Sweden who looked like he wanted to tell him that he won't be getting any beer or freedom just to see face and Norway trying to get Iceland to call his big brother while strangling Denmark his his own tie and everyone else was doing what they normally do while trying to hide it from Germany, who looked like he was about to blow up and start shouting which after five more seconds of time he started to do just that " WE'VE CALLED THIS CONFERENCE TO SOLVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS, NOT TO FIGHT ABOUT THE PROBLEMS OF OUR PAST. AND SINCE I'M THE ONLY COUNTRY WHO SEEMS TO KNOW HOW TO RUN A MEETING WE'LL FOLLOW MY RULES FROM HERE ON OUT. EIGHT MINUTES EACH FOR SPEECHES, NO CHIT CHAT ABOUT SIDE DEALS AND ABSOLUTLY NO GOING OVER THE TIME LIMIT. NOW IF YOU WANT TO GO, MAKE SURE YOU'RE PREPARED AND RAISE YOUR HAND BUT DO SO IN A WAY THAT DOES NOT MOCK ANY SALUTE OF MY COUNTRY'S PAST."

There was silence for about one minute until the doors of the world meeting burst open and Prussia jumped into the room shouting that zee awesome Prussia wanted to join. This started almost everybody to start shouting again while Prussia was hit over the head with a frying pan by a very angry Hungary. Nobody notices three nations slipping out of the conference room but no one would think anything of it because no one know they hang out, no one know they are the best of friends, no one knows that all three of them have a secret, a secret they have had for centuries, no one would think Italy, Poland or Norway would have a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The three quickly and quietly walked to the other side of the meeting building where they went into one of the room in the corridor and locked the room before they started talking. Italy instantly took of a wig and took off bandages from around her chest. Yes that right you did just read that right Italy was never a boy and that is just one of Italy's secrets. With everything off Italy looked very different, she had long light brown almost auburn hair that reached her bum, perfect curves any women would die for,long smooth leg that some people *cough Norway cough* say that go on forever and a chest that was almost as large as Ukraine's. If any of the nations apart from Norway or Poland saw Italy they would not think she was Italy at all. After Italy took off all of her boy disguise she was found snogging or as Poland put it sucking the face off of Norway, yes again you did read that right Norway and Italy had been secretly going out with each other for the past few centuries and any rumours of them with Germany and Denmark were complete lies they only acted like they liked them, for Italy at least Norway just puts up with with Denmark so no one would wonder why they were so close even though they hardly talk to each other (from other countries views). Poland coughed loudly to get the two other nations to look at him but the second they looked they started to laugh which make Poland annoyed because he had to put on a fake personality like Italy and Norway but he put on girl clothes just so no one would know his real strength or power. To shut them up he threw a fireball at them (what, he's known for being a phoenix) but Italy just put up a shield and laughed it off that was one thing all three nations shared, the power to will magic but the only known nations to use magic are England, Norway and Romania so no one else would know they could do it too but Norway once told them that he knew Canada (or at that time the Nordics found him, Vinland) could do magic and sealand could also but because his country is a metal fort he can't use his magic as much as he would want to. Italy then asked the question that she was thinking "Is it just me or are the people around us watching us more closely? Almost like they know all our secrets." After thinking about it for a minute Norway replied saying "I think they have noticed something, they just don't know what it is but at the most if they did see us together when you are in your disguise they would think we are talking about trading or something along those lines." "And anyway" Poland said " You are talking about things, only the things you talk about can only be done if you run away from the nations" They all knew some of the things they wanted to do could not be done because everyone would find out things that have been kept secret since the time of Ancient Rome like the fact that Italy was a girl. Italy is still surprised by the fact that Romano does not remember that she is a girl but she is thankful for it too because she's seen the way the other female countries get less of a opinion simply because most of the male nations still hold belief in the fact that men have more power than females. Italy is still secretly thanking Ancient Greece and grampa Rome for teaching and telling her things she would need to know to be a boy and how to hide the fact she was a girl. If people knew she was a girl, they would all think Hungary taught her but not even Hungary knew her secret. Poland then said snapping the other two out of their thoughts " I know you can't get a proper union but why don't you just get married like normal humans do?" " You know why Poland, we've been through this, we can't get married in any way because we represent our countries so if we get married our countries get joined together in a union any way and also you have forgotten the fact we will both look slightly different because we both would have more power." "I know, I know I always forget how it annoys you but how big could the differences in appearance become?" Italy answered that with " Well Norway would probably grow to be Denmark's or Sweden's hight, his shoulders would become broader, he would become more muscular and his hair may more then likely grow and not just on his head." Poland quickly took all this in and saw the big difference but he was still wondering about what the differences would be to Italy so he asked Norway " Well Italy would also grow taller, her curves and her chest may develop more than they already have making harder to hide her true gender and also the one thing a female nation can't have unless they are in a union with a male nation would be possible." "Well what is it then?" Poland asked wondering what the last one was. Italy simply replied with " I would be able to have children, and with amount of time you have found us in bed you can easily see I would definitely have at least one child by the end of that year." " Wow, ok I can definitely see why you can't have a union at the same time I can also see why you want a union but what one are you going to choose and what are you going to do to try and hide it?" Italy and Norway looked at each other for a minute then both replied at the same time saying " We will finally have a union and we will hide it by hiding ourselves." "Wait, you mean you going to run away?" Poland asked worried for his friends. They answered simply with " Yes were going to run from the world."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Sorry I took so long to update I was on a camping trip for the weekend and then I had to complete a redraft of a essay for English. And the island I am mentioning is fake and does not exist but is needed for the story so no reviews saying "that's not a real country/island" please.

Chapter 2

"So if you are going to run away from the nations where and how are you going to hide?" Poland asks his friends "What do you mean by how are we going to hide?" Italy asks politely. "I mean are you going to look like you were kidnapped, murdered or missing?" Poland replies. "I think we are going to make it look like we were kidnapped and stolen from because we will be taken some things that only thieves would take because they are valuable." Norway says looking at Italy for agreement, who nods her head after thinking for a second and then says " The only problem is where will we hide."

"I thought that was the easy bit." Poland says confused as to why it was a problem. Norway answered Poland's unasked question " It's a problem because we can't hide in any of the other countries because they can feel when another country is in their country, we can't hide in Italy because even if we did Romano could, if he tried hard enough feel us in the country, we can't hide in Norway because of the other Nordics but mainly Denmark because I swear he must have a Norway detector or something because he always finds me even if I am hiding from him and we can't hide in your country Poland because an Italian and a Norwegian would stick out like sore thumbs in Poland."

Poland then said something that they had been thing on for quite some time. "What about the island next to Italy that is about the size of three, fourths of the UK. Isn't that big enough but quiet enough to hide there because I heard only five million people live there. Italy sadly replied with "The country still needs it's own name and to no longer be apart of Italy for that to happen and I would only give it to a micro nation because I only trust them and so we don't have to tell another nation where we are and all our secrets which if we write it down could fill over twenty pieces of paper." "Well if you are looking at micro nations to become a proper country what one will you choose because there is Sealand, Seborga, Wy, Kugelmugel, Ladonia, Hutt River, Molassia- "Ok we get the point Poland, there are many micro nations, you don't have to name them all." Norway replies. "Well, what one are you going to choose?" Poland asked in a fake girly voice to make them laugh and be less serious.

Italy answers the question with her personal thoughts "I don't think we should do my brother Seborga because he might tell Romano, I also think we should not do Wy, Molassia or Hutt River because they are to far away from us." Norway adds in "I don't think we should do Ladonia because he lives too close to Sweden and we should also be wary of Sealand because he is close to the other Nordics and England but he is also very good at lying and keeping things secret. There is also Kugelmugel but I don't know a lot about him except that his love of art is as big as Austria's love of music so I would guess there would be many thing to see."

"Yes,yes you have went in to detail on the mini nations but what one are you picking?" Poland asked getting bored of the talk quite quickly. "Mini nations?" Norway asks with humour in his deep voice. "Hey! That's what I call them alright. Poland says with a smile on his face that shows he is just joking with them. Italy, who while the other two nations laughed and talked was thinking on the pros and cons for each micro nation decided to speck up "Norway, Poland I have been thinking over the pros and cons for each as Poland says **mini nations* and I think we should choose-."**

Italy never got to finish what she was going to say because just before she told them the door burst open in in walked Sealand, not looking where he was going while mumbling under his breath saying things like "Stupid, jerk England" and "One day I'll be a strong country like papa and I'll show him." and a small speech that made all of the nations in the room think "He doesn't really know me, he doesn't know why a want to be a nation, he does know I want to be a nation to help people, to stop another war from happening, to keep families together, to show him I can be strong like he is." He then went over to a couch next to a window and started to cry and the other nations could tell he had done this many times. All the nations looked at each other and to any one looking in it would look like they were all agreeing with something. Italy then quietly tried to calm Sealand down by singing him a calming Italian song.

When Sealand had stopped crying he could see who he was in the room with and asked a question that two, thirds of them was not expecting " Hi uncle Norway, hi Poland. Who is the pretty lady with the nice singing voice? Sealand asked this with a very innocent voice, looking at his ***uncle Norway* in confusion. Norway looked at Italy with a clear look on his face asking if he should tell. Italy looked at him and nodded her head and mouthed to him he was the one she chose. Norway looked at Poland who nodded his head and agreed with Italy. Norway then went ****down on one knee and looked Sealand in the eye and calmly as he could said "Sealand, that pretty lady is North Italy and she is soon going to be my wife." **


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry with the bold writing in the story in the last chapter and I have already chosen what nation (the ones in the world meetings)is going to find out the secrets first but I want you guys to tell me if you want Poland to run away with Norway and Italy or if you want him to stay and watch the chaos happen.***

Chapter 3

The first words out of the soon to be (if all goes well) nation was "What? How is that possible, North Italy is a boy." Sealand looked even more confused than he did just a second ago. Norway replied with "If you don't believe us, do a identification spell (which tell us name(s), age, gender,ect) "How … how do you know I can do magic uncle Norway?" Sealand asked very surprised someone knew. Poland butted in there and answered the question

"Well one, we have all saw you do magic. Two, we have so much control over our own magic that we can feel when other magic users are near by and how strong their magic is, and by the way kiddo, your magic is very, very strong for such a young nation and I don't mean that in a bad way."(remember I mentioned him in the first chapter being able to use magic) "Wait, my magic's strong? Does that mean anything and are all of you able to use magic?" Sealand asks getting more comfortable with talking to them. Italy taking this as a good sign specks up "Yes your magic is strong. It is already stronger than England's and your not yet a land nation which show a good control and grip on your magic but if you become a land nation then your magic will become stronger, you will be able to protect you land more and you will be able to have more control over your land and, yes all three of us have strong magic, we just don't show it."

Sealand listened and was happy when he was told how strong his magic was already and how much stronger his magic could become and he finally believed the pretty woman was Italy but he was sad because he did not know how to become a land nation(a nation with it's own land and people) so he asked all three of them by saying "I would like to be a land nation but I don't know how to be one and I doubt many nations would give me some of their land but how do become a land nation because you pointed it out a lot in your sentences?"

All of the nations looked at each other one last time before Norway and Italy both answered Sealand's question. Italy answered first with "Well Sealand, you know how I have that large land next to me?" Sealand answered yes suspicious with the question. Italy then continued talking saying "That big land does not have personification for its own country or its own name and I was wondering if you would want to become that country? The only thing I ask is can I and Norway hide in yours if you chose to except it country "

Sealand looked shocked that she asked him of all people knowing about her brothers Seborga and Romano and how they would feel if they found out and about the fact that his "uncle" Norway and Italy would want to hide in the country but he could tell that they were running away together so he wouldn't mind but at the same time he felt honoured that she asked him to hide her and Norway and to become that nation but before he answered he asked "I would love to become that nation but I would like to know if anything will happen to me before I answer with a final yes or no." Norway answered that question proud that he thought about it before answering.

"Well Sealand, one of the things is you will grow to look around the ages between sixteen and nineteen but we are not sure of the exact age yet, your physical look could also change because of how many times it has been signed over so you would also already have everyone's recognition so no one will know how you suddenly became a nation, your magic will fully realise its self so your land can grow and your magic becomes stronger and you get to feel and know everything that is happening in your country but by doing that you have to be without your magic for a week so it can strengthen your magic and your body so you feel everything but when you are quickly growing to the right age for the nation it could be painful but I am just telling you so you know everything beforehand."

Sealand was happy that was told everything before deciding what he was going to do but he asked one more question he was worried about "The only problem is how am I going to explain to papa and "mama" that I am suddenly a nation and grown up in a matter of weeks."

Everyone saw the problem with that and Poland, surprisingly answered with "Well you could run away with Italy and Norway or you could just write letters to them telling them things but not who you have become, who you are hiding and where you are so they feel that you are safe." Everyone thought about and Sealand answered with "I would need to think if it is best to hide in my own new country, which I would already be doing because it would be my country and I need to stay there but I think the letters would be best right now."

Italy noticed he said "His new country" and smiled and asked him if that meant he was excepting her offer on becoming a land nation. Sealand blushed when she said that realising what he said earlier and saw the Norway and Poland were smiling at him and answered "Where do I sign?"


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank you to "sunflower" and "sorcha" for answering my Poland question and to all the other good reviews I got off everyone else. Here's the next chapter to The secret trio.***

Chapter 4

Sealand was given a contract to sign which, when he looked at it, were the rights to the island Italy was talking about, with her signature on it. "Now kiddo- "Hey, stop calling me kiddo Poland" "Ok, ok. Now Sealand all you have to do is read through the contract, maybe bring a few things up you might want to change before doing any thing and then sign.

The only important part is when you are signing you sign with your micro nation name and your full human name and put power and a small amount of magic in it. I am talking about your nation magic, not the other magic we have, I'm talking about the magic that connects a nation to its people and boom you will officially be a nation. You will just have to wait a week to get all the growing and new magic to come, like Norway said earlier.

Sealand listened with full attention and nodded and agreed to show he was listening and then turned to Italy when she made a good point."I think we should sign the contract on the soon to be country because we don't know how fast your magic will work. It could either come out in one big ball of magic or it could come out slowly and could cause problems getting you to your country, not to mention how fast you could grow and how much you could change in appearance.

Sealand again could see everything that could happen so he asked "Will we take normal transport or will we take magic transport to get there?" Norway answered with "We will use magic transport but we will take you with us because you will need all your magic for when we get there. Sealand answer with a simple ok.

The four of them stood in a circle holding hands chanting in alantain (fake language of Atlantis)

cakkt helt ont domuns nordisk (Take us to the place.)

While they said it four times for all of them to go to the place, they all unconsciously noticed that a small amount of wind was spinning around them and a second later they were standing in a very beautiful forest with lots of natural light surrounding them while they were looking at what looked like six medium sized villas but sealand could just tell they were actually three large villas. The villas themselves looked like the ones Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome used to have. With a nice cream like colour to the stone walls with white marble steps and four pillars made of the same marble, two on each side of the large dark brown half circle door at the very centre of the stone.

Sealand looked up and saw what the pillars were holding, the pillars were holding a large balcony with a very detailed, marble (which he he noticed was the same as the pillars and steps) railing, which when the sun hit it looked like it was glowing.

Italy told them that she got expert builders to build them a small while ago and all of them agreed that the villa were well built. All of them followed Italy in to the one that she told them was built for Italy and Norway.

The inside was also well designed with a modern but at the same time ancient look that, somehow worked well together. They walked in to the living room and saw the walls were a neutral cream colour with some soft blue with the ceiling painted like the sky with some clouds to give it a nice, relaxing feel with a detailed medium sized silver chandelier with some clear crystals to reflect the sunlight outside. The flooring was a light brown colour with a large cream shrug on the floor.

The four of them went the the sofa and sat down before continuing their conversation. "So sealand, are you ready to become this country" Italy asked in what was a soft and calming voice. "Yeah. I think I am ready and I am already trying to imagine what I am going to look like." This comment made Poland laugh in a deep calming tone that would made you laugh along with, which they did.

Sealand took ten minutes to read through the contract, while doing things like nodding his head, looking at or reading certain parts twice and saying things like yeah. When he got to the end he sign with his micro nation name and his full name with The principality of Sealand and Peter William Kirkland. The next second the contract lit up and disappeared. Sealand felt something change, he felt like he was one with the people but not with the land and it felt good but at the same time it felt painful.

Norway, Poland and Italy saw his face and knew what the problem was and told him to realise his magic, which after gathering it inside of, he did. The magic went all over the nation now given the name Sealand and deep into the ground and anything connected to the ground. After doing that sealand fainted but with a less painful look on his face. "I'll take him up to one of the guest rooms" says Norway, quickly picking him up and carrying him with Italy and Poland following behind him to the room. When they get to the room Norway carefully put Sealand on the bed and they looked at him for a minute knowing he would never look like that ever again. Which brought Poland to a thought.

"Italy, Norway don't you two need to get your things to run away so it looks like you two and sealand have been kidnapped." Italy answers with "We will get our stuff once sealand is up and okay and what about you Poland, are you no longer hiding with us?" "No, don't worry Italy I will still hide with you guys but I with be staying with the other nations for a month so I can see what they find out about how you guys went missing because we know Denmark, Germany and Romano will get a meeting to try and find you." Norway then adds in with a humour his voice "It is also so he can also laugh at the other nations for the way they are acting." "Yea- Hey, that's not true" "Yes, yes it is and you know it Poland" Italy says while trying to hold back a laugh "Ok, yeah it is also so I can get a laugh." With that said it made all three of them laugh so hard that Norway was on the floor, Italy had tears in her eyes, trying and failing to stop laugh and Poland to chuckle but go to full out laughing when he see's his friends.

"Ok, now that we have finished laughing like hyenas I think you guys should go get your stuff out of your house's before any one comes over to your houses" Poland says to Italy and Norway. "But what about Sealand, what if- "Look Italy, everything will be fine but you two need to get your stuff, I feel like you need to get your stuff now otherwise the nations could either see you taking your stuff or you won't be able to get away long enough. You should take the chance while you have it" Poland says to them and after a minute adds on "And you don't get a choice"

Norway and Italy looked at each other and decided to go to Norway's house first. They used magic transportation to get to his house so they were quicker. They shrunk down everything so they only needed to make one trip. They got all his book, magical and not, all his precious historical items (and with how long he's been around there were quite a lot) all his musical instruments and all his hand written music (most of which he wrote for Italy but some of it is about his history) They then used their magic and completely destroyed the inside of the house .

After that they again used magical transport to take them to Italy's and the only difference between what they took was Italy also took all of her art work and her jewellery because it was in a jewellery box made by her grampa Rome, jewellery from ancient Greece,Egypt, Rome himself and Gaul. ( it is one of the things that if you even touched, you would be killed … unless your Norway...) They again completely destroyed the house on the inside and then quickly returned to their new home in Sealand to see Poland asleep on a chair new to Sealand's bed, who looked like he hadn't woken up yet but they could already tell that he had grown taller.

Norway and Italy woke up Poland and they went down the stairs and it to the kitchen and they all had a glass of wine and talk about all of the things they had done before Poland told them he had to leave because he could tell some of the nations were about to find out that they were missing and he did not want to miss it. So he said bye to them and said a few words in polish and he was gone in a second. Norway then asked Italy a question asking "Do you think Poland will record the action for us." And they both laughed at what could be happening right now. Oh, if only they knew that they would hear someone scream in five minutes and the funny part is Norway said "I think Denmark found out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a small problem with two little beasts I call siblings and their secret rule of "what I touch, I destroy" (I swear I don't know where it came from *looks around avoiding eye contact with everyone*) and a small problem writing Denmark because this chapter will be in his perspective (It was set when Norway and Italy were getting all their things and slightly after that) and I have never done Denmark before so …**

**Warnings- more than likely very OCC Denmark **

Chapter 5

Denmark POV

I've had a great day so far today, all the Nordics except Norway have come over to my house because of a world meeting that is going to happen at one of my conference rooms in the Bella Center in two days so I get to annoy Sweden, ask Finland what I am getting for Christmas (which he refuses to tell me) and get to try free beers off of Iceland, which is not working because Mr Puffin keeps swearing like a mafia boss so Iceland pays attention to him (which is mainly Iceland trying to shut Mr Puffin up) but I don't know why but I feel uneasy about the fact that Norway is not here because he normally comes with Iceland to my house trying to get Iceland to call him big brother (which ends with all of us joining in, Iceland going for a walk for a few hours and me getting free beers).

"Hey Icey, did you see Norge before you came here" I ask slightly worried about Norway. Iceland replied back to me slightly annoyed saying "First of all, don't call me Icey, It's Iceland and second, no I have not seen or heard from Norway for about a week. Why are you asking?" This made me think because even if they don't act like brothers (if you ask Iceland) in front of everyone, they still go and see each other or talk to each other at least twice a week so this made me feel like something was very, very wrong but I answered Iceland's question saying "I'm just asking because he normally comes with you to the meetings but he has not come with you today, which I find weird"

Iceland just answered back with "If you are so worried, and don't say anything against it because I can tell you are. Why don't you just phone him and ask him yourself?" I personally thought the way he said that to me was as if I was stupid but what said about phoning him made me feel slightly and only slightly stupid for not thinking of phoning Norway sooner. So I go up my stairs and into my bedroom and get my mobile off my bedside draws and find his number on my long list of contacts and wait for Norway to pick up. After a few minutes of the dialling tone and me becoming more and more worried because very few people know Norway's number and Norway always answers on one of the first few dialling tones, I got the automatic reply of "this person is unavailable at the moment please hang up and try again."

When I heard that I knew something was seriously wrong because the only time he never answers the phone is when he is not well because something is wrong in his country (like the Oslo car bomb and the shooting on island of Utoya in 2011) but the only other Nordic that knew this small fact about Norway is Sweden but I know he is still angry at me for annoying him, so he might think this is a prank but I need to tell someone because I am making sure that Norway is okay and I don't care how long it takes to get to norge's house in the countryside in Oslo.

"Hey Sweden" I shouted out to Sweden who was in the living room drawing designs for what looked like Ikea furniture. He looked at me, rolled his eyes and went back to his designs, aware of the fact I was behind him. "Hey Sweden, please just listen to me, I promise I won't do anything this time." I said while thinking of some of the things I had done to him today. "Wh't is it" he said to me while still drawing his designs. "I just wanted to ask you if you could tell the other Nordics if they are wondering where I am, that I am going to be at norge's place for the next few hours because he is not answering his phone and you know he always answers his phone" I explain to Sweden who replies back to me with "Hmm, do you kn'w w'y he is n't answ'ring h's ph'ne?" (sorry for bad Sweden talking). I think of all the bad things that could have made him not answer his phone but I reply to Sweden saying "No, I don't know why but it has made me slightly worried so I am going to use a nation portal (I have heard of them in a few fanfictions) to get there quickly, in case something is the mater." Sweden just nods his head and make a hand gesture meaning get going then to me.

So I go out into my back garden and use my nation magic to make a portal to Norway's home and I step through my portal that looks like my flag with the red background and the white Nordic cross (which I guess is because he is that country, so they all have their different flags in their portals)

The first thing I notice when I step out of the portal is Norway's front door is completely ripped off it's hinges and is laying around as, what could be looked at as fire wood on the ground. I rush to the house to see what else had happened to Norway's house but the second I step in I wish to leave straight away. I see that almost everything in some rooms are destroyed but some rooms had some furniture completely fine but had obvious dents in the walls and some things stolen from them but when I walk up the stairs I see some blood on the hall carpet. I follow the trail of blood in to Norway's bedroom and I see everything is destroyed but I still continue to walk further in to the room. When I am in the centre of the room I see something glimmer from underneath of what was left of what looked like it was once a desk. I walk over to it and pull out what was glimmering and look at what it is. It is Norway's Nordic cross hair clip that I gave him after our first Viking raid in England. It was then that I could not hold my emotions in any more and I cried out the one thing I was thinking, not caring if anybody heard me and I shouted out NORGE.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long. One of my cousins from Denmark was at my grandparents house for two weeks and then my internet went down, Sorry (this is set just after Denmark finds out about Norway being missing) so, on with the show (if you can call this story that)...**

**Warnings- More than likely OOC Romano and Spain**

Chapter 6

Romano's POV

I am in Spain's garden collecting the ripe tomatoes for my pasta sauce that I will be making later, not that I want to, I just want pasta today, not because Spain said he liked my pasta and I want to make him it. I look at my watch that the empire bastard (Ancient Rome)gave me last time I saw him and see that the time is five O' clock in the afternoon.

Merda. I swore under my breath when I saw the time. I picked up my basket of perfectly ripe, red, juicy tomatoes and carried them in to the tomato bastard's kitchen before cleaning myself up before I start to make dinner. I have decided that I am going to make a simple spaghetti bolognase with a fresh tomato sauce. I start with making the pasta.

So I get a teaspoon, a fork, a cup, a bag of unbleached flour, a box of eggs and some salt. I measure out two cup fulls of flour and I put the flour in a circle like shape but with some of the flour taken out of the shape. I then get 3 large eggs out of the egg box and I crack them and put the eggs into the hole I took out of flour and take a small amount of salt onto the teaspoon and put it over the egg pile. I then pick up a fork and slowly start to mix the eggs and the flour together until I have a dough like mixture I just have to finish blending it together so I use my hands to finish thinking the tomato bastard will clean up because after all I made dinner it is only fair he clean up the mess and do the dishes. I then shape the dough in to a ball like shape so all the dough is together, then I start to knead the pasta dough until the dough is smooth and cut the dough in to three different part and roll them in to balls and I then leave them for fifteen minutes and start on the tomato sauce while thinking that Spain (yes I do call him that sometimes)is taking a long time at the market.

I start by chopping up the onion and some garlic and putting it to the side and start on peeling and chopping some of the plum tomatoes from the garden while putting Aceite Carbonell olive oil** into a frying pan and putting the onion and garlic in to the pan for around four minutes then add in the tomatoes. I let it cook for fifteen minutes and then take it off the heat **and then I liquidize it until I am left with a thick tomato sauce. I add some of Spain's chopped up basil and a small amount of salt and sugar for taste.

I then go back to my pasta mix and I get out mypasta machine** and set it to its **widest setting** and take one of the pasta dough balls and I flatten it **with the palm of my hand until it's about 1/2 an inch thick I then start toturn the handle while feeding the dough into the slot in the pasta machine.After the dough had completely passed through the pasta machine, I turn the slot down to the next smallest setting and continue to pass the dough through the slot. I continue to do this, making the slot smaller by one each time** until the pasta was the right length and thickness. I change to the cutting blades on the pasta machine and I **cut the dough in half to make it easier to handle.** I then put the dough through the pasta machine and it comes out as pasta noddles. **Immediately after I cut the dough in to the pasta noddles, I hung the pasta on a dowel to dry.

While I wait for the pasta to dry I go upstairs and get a proper shower then I get one of my shirts and trousers and one pair of my Italian leather shoes and go back down stairs to see the pasta is dry so I boil the pasta and reheat the sauce and put it on the plates just when Spain comes in the door but he does not look like his mindless self, he actually looks worried so I say "Hey, tomato bastard what took so long you were only going out for some wine" Spain answers me back saying "Sorry lovi I got text from Denmark saying Norway was kidnapped" I was annoyed at the tomato bastard for calling me lovi so I replied back to him saying "Don't call me lovi you bastard and how does the axe bastard know the troll bastard was kidnapped" I say back to Spain who still had not went back to his mindless smile. He just gave me his phone and told me to look at the pictures of Norway's house. I thought both of them (the tomato and axe bastard) were playing a very stupid joke until I saw the pictures of Norway's house. I know I had only been there a couple of times but this was pure mess and destruction, not to mention the blood on the floor.

I quickly handed Spain back his phone and ask why we are getting told about this when the world meeting is in two days and he tells me that the meeting has been put up to tomorrow. "So the meeting is now tomorrow. Great, just great. That means I have to get my idiotic fratello a day early, might as well eat before we get him and go to Denmark." I say, annoyed because I have to get him before the potato bastard takes him and does what he wants with him before taking him to Denmark.

"I get to come with you?" Spain asks me, surprised that told him (ordered him) to come with with me to get my fratello. "Yes, but only because you would follow me anyway but first eat your pasta first bastard because I spent time making that and I am not letting it go to waste." I reply while eating my pasta quickly so I can get to fratello's house before the potato bastard.

Ten minutes later (five of which I was waiting for Spain to finish eating) Spain and I went in to the back garden and use our nation magic to make a portal to my fratello's house and Spain and I step through the portal that looks like our different flags on different sides. My side has the green, white and red colours in the way of my flag while Spain's has the red on top then the yellow with the shield and pillars with ribbon around them with the words PLVS VLTRA on it and crowns on top of the shield and pillars slightly to the left and red underneath it. We walked through quite quickly and stepped through the other side of the portal. The sight I see when I walk out of the portal is even worse than the pictures of Norway's house I saw from Spain's phone.

I quickly look over at Spain and see his face is pale (for him) and a look of shock and surprise on his face, which I am sure my own face looks like, if not worse than his. The door has been torn off its hinges with all the windows on the ground floor completely shattered. Spain (I am too shocked to think to call him a bastard) and I slowly walk to the doorway to see around three white flags in the hallway with the wall paper scratched like a cat would scratch at curtains with the mirror on the wall next to it broken on the floor, I felt dread building inside of me and worry at what else I will see in my fratello's house. Spain and I walk past the broken mirror pieces on the floor and we continue to walk until Spain suddenly stops at the entrance of the living room (which makes bump in to him). I push him to the side to see what made him stop but when I do I wish I stayed behind Spain because what I saw was more white flags but most then were stained or covered red, which by the copper smell in the air could only be blood with almost all of the furniture in the room destroyed of also covered in blood.

I felt like I was going to me sick so I ran to the closest bathroom but on the way I saw almost all the rooms I passed were in the same condition as the living room. I didn't look when I entered the bathroom I just went straight to the toilet and empty my stomach of whatever was in it (mainly tomatoes and pasta). I flushed the toilet and went to the mirror to look at my self to see I am as pale as Russia and that Spain was behind me looking like he didn't know what to do. I suddenly look closer to see that there was some splats of red on it and when I looked down I saw a cracked sink with some blood on it, it almost made me sick again but I swallowed and asked Spain something I know I might not what to hear "Sp- Spain, did you see anything I missed running here or looked upstairs yet?"

Spain looked like he didn't want to answer me for a minute until he slumped down a little and looked like he had lost a battle and answered me saying "I looked a little closer in some of the rooms and saw that a lot of the expensive and valuable things have been stolen and I don't even think I could go upstairs if it is anything like down here but if you want to I'll go up with you."

I think for a moment before nodding at him and thanking him for saying that he would come upstairs with me. We slowly walk up the stairs in case we see something or if we are missing something. We see nothing odd about the stairs except it had some blood on it but compared to what Spain and I have seen it is the most blood free part of the house except from the hallway.

We step on to the landing and see all the doors are either ripped off their hinges like the front door, completely destroyed or the doors are fully opened. We deicide to look in all the rooms and we find no blood but almost everything destroyed or stolen. We get to the last room, which just happens to be fratello's room and look inside. I could not tell the difference between what was left of the bed and the wardrobe but it was hard to tell anything apart anyway because the large pile of wood (which once was furniture) was on fire. Spain and I had to cover our mouths and we were about to run out the house but Spain quickly pointed out something just slightly away from the fire which I would know anywhere, my fratello's cross he got from the potato bastard so I quickly without thinking about went to get it but when I got it I burned my hand. Spain and I quickly run out of the house.

I turn to Spain and say "Phone everyone now. We can't wait till tomorrow any more. This just got personal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Again sorry for the bold in the last chapter and this might (just might, please don't put the fangirls on me) be my last chapter for a while because (insert sad face) School started again (NOOO) but some good news I have decided on who the first three nations who find out the secrets are (hint: two are men and one is a woman) and if you want you can guess and if you get it right I will give you a shout out in the next chapter and to answer the two reviewers question: Norway and Italy destroyed their houses so it does not look like they have ran away (because it is so normal to have all valuable and expensive possessions just go missing with the people who own them. Note the sarcasm) and to answer the other question Norway's hair clip that is found by Denmark is a fake one made by magic and the same for Italy's cross from Germany. **

**So lets get to the conference for these poor, sad and shocked nations**

Chapter 7

The whole world got the texts from Spain, Romano and Denmark and knew to get together right now (even though it is are seven O' clock). So they all used their nation magic to get to the conference room and they most of them looked worse for wear than they normally do.

The Nordics all looked like they had been crying (even Sweden)and all looked messy and still had looks on their faces like they did not believe what they saw or heard, except Denmark, who was the one to find what was left of Norway's house. He just looked like he wanted to throw himself off Oresund Bridge.

Romano and Spain looked even worse because they had not changed out of their clothing they were wearing when they found Italy's house so they still had blood on their clothes, Romano's burnt hand was still untreated so it was very red and looked painful (not that he looked like he felt it).

The way Germany and Japan looked shocked many as they walked in to the room because Germany's hair was not slicked back and he was not wearing his work clothes and Japan look pale and worried with his hair also messed up looking like he had ran his hand through it many times while wearing his kimono that many people had not ever seen him in.

America was wearing a suit while arguing with England , who was wearing his punk rocker clothes making them look like they had swapped personalities and when asked why they were wearing what they were America answered saying he was in a meeting with his boss when he got the news and England answered saying he was with his brothers and sister preforming on stage when he got the news and did not have time to change (I believe when England see's his family they normally preform as a band somewhere)

Russia came is with a pout on his face (because there were two less nations to become one with) with Ukraine, who looked like she had cried slightly before entering on his right side and Belarus, who looked strangely normal for her being in the presence of her big brother while on his on his left with Estonia and Latvia shaking behind them.

Lithuania and Poland came in talking about what happened but to all the nations the shock came when they saw Poland not in something pink or cross dressing but in jeans, a loose white shirt and a red coat and he explained that his boss told him to wear something normal instead of his fabulous pink skirts for once.

France came in wearing fancy clothing but with a red stain on his shirt (he was on a date and when he had to leave the girl poured her wine on him for leaving) talking to what looked like a flying poler bear (sorry Canada) about how his little Italy had gone missing.

The other nations came in looking the same apart from them wearing their out of work clothes and some looking like they had been crying.

After getting hit on the arm a couple of times by Iceland and getting told to start the emergency meeting by Finland, Denmark stands up and says "Well the pictures from the texts alone can show why we are all here right now instead of tomorrow." which got a few nations to nod their head and some of the shyer or quieter nations to look slightly ill. Denmark continued talking saying "the floor is now open, if you want to talk say or question something, do it now."

Turkey stood up and asked a question "How do we know this is not just a stupid prank?" Romano very quickly broke his record (if not the world record) of how many swears could be said in one sentence and completely shutting up Turkey for the rest of the meeting.

Hungary also asked a question " How did this happen because all of us know of Norway's fighting skills and Italy's running skills?" Her question very quickly got people to think on the two people who were taken and think on their strengths and weakness' to find the answer, which to everyone they thought Italy is fast but he is very easy to capture but Norway was a mystery to everyone apart from the Nordics but even they were having problems with the thought but Iceland answered what he knew saying "Well Italy, as fast as he is, is very easy to capture but Norway's only weakness is not really a weakness it is just for two minutes a month he is extra tired when he wakes up and that's it."

This shocked many people because if that was Norway's weakness was then they could not see how he could have been taken. Stupid questions were asked after this to try and understand how people could get in to Italy's and Norway's home and destroyed everything in sight until Spain came up with a question which stopped everyone else because not only had he not got back optimism but revealed something most nations did not know about what happened when he asked "what about all the stolen things from their houses?" This had lead to many people asking why it was never mentioned before.

Greece suddenly woke up and asked a question while petting a cat that came out of nowhere saying "What ... sort of things ... have been taken … from their home's ?". The nations turned and looked at either Denmark, Romano or Spain for an answer who all looked like they didn't want to but eventually Denmark spoke up and told everyone that all of Norway's weapons from different ages were gone as well as all expensive or rare things Norway owned. Spain and Romano explain almost the same except instead of weapons, it was drawings and pictures.

A few more questions were asked with only France hearing something from the corner (again sorry Canada) and America shouting many times about because he is the hero he will save them and get everything taken from them back but he didn't notice that while he was talking and eating a burger that came out of nowhere that no one could understand him.

"I think we should all end this meeting for now and come back tomorrow when we are wide awake and able to think up what could have happened properly." England says getting nods from many of the nations.

They all started to stand up and leave and when he thought it was empty Poland got his phone and called Norway saying "They haven't guessed anything yet but your brother really knows you, I can just imagine his face if he knew the reason for you being more tired than normal." " Shut up po and I think it is better that he doesn't know" Norway tells him obviously tired. "Ok I was only calling to tell you. I just find it sad there was no fighting to record for you guys." Poland replies "I can tell but can you just let us sleep." "So you're in the same bed, awake at the same time, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Poland says with sly smile. "And would you like to know what I will do to you if I say you were" Poland hears from Italy on the other side of the phone and very quickly answers already thinking what she could do to him "No, no, that won't be necessary Italy. Bye" He ends the call and really hopes he didn't interrupt something and leaves quickly so he can get some sleep.

He never saw the three people follow him and hear the conversation, nor did he see them when he left or hear one of them say "There is a lot more going on here than it seems."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back and someone has got two of the three nations who guess the secrets first so congratulations to**** The Magnetic Witch**** and I hope you all enjoy the story and this chapter is set three days after the world meeting in the last chapter. So once again, on with the show.**

**Chapter 8**

It was ten O clock in the morning and Norway and Italy are talking quietly to each other (because Sealand still has not woke up yet from becoming a nation), cuddling on the couch in the living room and Norway stops Italy from going on about the beauty around them to talk to her about something he wanted to do for a long time.

"Italy, could we go in to the back garden for a moment?" Norway asks surprisingly nervous which Italy notices but still says yes and goes to the garden with Norway,

The garden had many trees, flowers and plants, not to mention a lake with a small island in it with a stone bridge to get to it.

"Is something wrong Norway?" Italy asks worried something is not right or happening properly. "Could we go on the island?" Norway replies still nervous. Again Italy says yes but is still worried. They cross over the stone bridge on to the island and Italy sits on the swing that was put on the willow tree that is on the island not realising that some strands of sunlight are hitting her face and her white sundress she put on making Norway think that he is in the presence of the goddess of beauty.

Norway stands in front of Italy and starts to tell to her what he has wanted to say for so long saying "Italy, you are my world, my life, my queen, my goddess, my sunlight, dawn and dusk. You are the only one I have ever loved and I still remember the day I first saw you and said to you must be a angel if not a goddess of my love and even after all this time, you still hold all my love and now that we are free from the rest of the world I wish to ask you something I could not before."

Norway got on one knee and pulled out a small box and said "Feliciana Roma Vargas would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Italy looked to be in shock, her dream and wish she had had for centuries had become a reality. The ring showed the simplicity of their love, a single but quite large diamond shined in the light with the metal of white gold or platinum holding it, twisted around the diamond with small details put on the ring including a message on it that said "I will love you until even the ends of time itself"

Italy looked at the face of her love and looked right in to his eyes and said "They is nothing on this earth that could ever make me any happier than to become your wife at last."

Norway slipped the ring on to her left hand ring finger, got up and kissed her sweetly but passionately at the same time. He ran his tongue over her lip, asking for entrance, which she quickly allowed. After they had stopped kissing Italy said to Norway "Lukas, that was the sweetest, most kind and passionate thing I have ever heard and you made my dreams come true when you got down on one knee and asked me to be yours forever but when will we get married ?"

Norway replied saying "I think we should get married when Sealand is up again because one, Sealand already looks like he might need two maybe three more days and he will be fully grown. Two, it gives us enough time to get our bosses and if we are lucky, our ancestors to come to the wedding and three, the other nations will be so worried about us being missing that they won't see a union between Norway and Italy happening right next to them."

"Well, well, well then what are you two lovebirds doing behind here then?" Poland asks appearing out of no where with a sly smile on his face wearing what Italy and Norway would call his normal clothing, which for him is a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight white shirt that shows his normally hidden muscles and a black leather jacket.

"Do you always have to do that when you travel here Poland and to answer your question wouldn't you like to know." Italy says quite annoyed at Poland for ruining the moment. "Hey, I'm sorry all right, I already knew that lover boy over here-" points to Norway while getting out of harms reach "-was going to ask you the big question today but I thought he was going to do it later. I just came round because I finally got something record worthy to show you from the meeting today."

"What happened, please show us." Italy asks while they are walking back to the house so they can see what was recorded. "All I am going to say is quite a few nations were having hangovers and some were still drunk so that mixed together makes this video that I want to put on you tube." "Ok, now you you get a choice, WE ARE WATCHING THIS NOW." Norway says the last part so clearly not even a drunk, high and sleepy Denmark could mistake it in to anything else.

They walk in to the living room again and Poland pulls out a disk that he, somehow was able to make on the way to the house and put it in the DVD player and switch it on. When it first comes on the TV screen, it looks like a normal meeting, that is until Poland pressed play and all chaos of the world came like a flood. They saw Greece and Turkey drinking with each other and by looking at them, they were already drunk out of their minds but the next second Turkey had Greece against the wall, snogging the living daylights out of him. In another part of the room was the Nordics, who also all looked drunk with Sweden and Denmark in their Viking outfits, looking like they are guarding Finland, who was rocking back and forth stroking his vodka bottle and drinking out of it and Iceland, who also had vodka and was rocking back and forth but the difference was the fact that Iceland was saying my precious and looking at it with wonder and what looked to be love in his eyes.

Next the video goes to England, France and Spain who were all in their pirate outfits fighting and talking like they were still on the seven seas. Behind them ran America screaming like a little girl saying he was not the hero while, running away from a visible Canada who was trying to hit him over the head with a hockey stick (manada). Suddenly there was a loud bang in the video and Norway, Poland and Italy see Hong Kong setting fireworks off in the meeting room while trying to get a very drunk South Korea off of him, who then gets thrown all the way, across the table and only reason he stopped is because both Belarus and Russia were on the table with Russian vodka in their hands trying to undress each other while saying things like, you would like to become one with me, I love you and a occasional marry me big brother. They saw the three Baltic countries betting and playing poker while drunk and seeing other countries joining in to get ether more money, alcohol, drugs or just for a good game of poker. There so much going on that they did not know where to look until the camera fell to the floor and the video ended.

They laughed at bits in the video that was missed and said what their favourite part was but Italy asked why Poland dropped the camera in the first place and he explained that Ukraine jumped on him and her "large tracks of land" made him drop the camera, which caused the other two nations in the room to laugh again.

Just when they had finished laughing they heard the door open and in came a slightly tanned tall (between Denmark and Sweden in hight) eighteen year old boy with quite broad shoulders, obvious muscles, blondish brown hair that was just above the shoulders (imagine prince Caspian's hair style in voyage of the dawn treader), with deep blue eyes and normal sized eyebrows and when he talked he had a deep voice with a slight Italian and British accent that would have almost any women at this man's feet in a second. And all he said that got the other three nations out of the shock was "What was so funny that I missed, after all I was only asleep for around three days" and it was at that moment that Norway, Italy and Poland said with shock or surprise in their voice they said the only name that could belong to this man in front of them, the only name his could be, they all said at the same time "SEALAND!"


End file.
